movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House 2
Disney In The House is an American computer animated film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to 2020's Disney In The House and the second installment in the Disney In The House franchise, it features the voices of Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Ed O'Neill, Jim Carrey, Jude Law, Justin Theroux, Michael J. Fox, Jim Hanks, Gary Owen, Jessica DiCicco, Alison Pill, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jason Bateman, Bill Camp, Frank Welker, and Nancy Cartwright, while they are joined by Stephanie Beatriz, John Goodman, and Owen Laramore in live action roles. The film was released on September 26, 2024. Production briefly began on February 1, 2022, with Silverman and Goodwin returning in the same year. Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff returned to direct the film. The first film's producer, Sarah McArthur, did not return for the second installment. Neal H. Mortiz, Alejandro Springall, and Francis Ford Coppola took over duties as producers. Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck returned for the screenplay. It was also the first Disney In The House film to be released during the studio's purchase by Disney. A sequel, Disney In The House 3, was released on September 21, 2027. Other sequels, Disney In The House 4, and Disney In The House 5 were released on April 24, 2030, and June 15, 2032. The plot focuses on Vanellope and Judy going into the jungle to find the long-lost Golden Snowflake, with help from a new friend, Molly Knight. The film grossed $521, million on a $103, million budget, and became a box office success for the animation, music, story, the G rating, and the voice acting. Plot Once again, Vanellope Von Schweetz (voiced by Sarah Silverman) and Judy Hopps (voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin) are in the theater room, where they plan to tell another story. In the film, Judy and Vanellope live a peaceful life. Suddenly, Lotso (voiced by Jim Gaffigan) arrives and explains that he wants to get the Golden Snowflake to take over the world and kill Vanellope (and possibly everything she loves) and rule over permanently. He begins a getaway, and a cop named Jim Knight (voiced by John Goodman) saves them. He assigns them to a case in terms of finding the Golden Snowflake. Jim tells them that their hope is his brave daughter Molly Knight (voiced by Stephanie Beatriz). When they find Molly, swinging on a vine, they persuade her to take them towards the Golden Snowflake's location, in which she says she has been there once. She and her pet scarlet macaw, Zaku (voiced by Justin Theroux), agree to help find the treasure. Once they come across a anaconda (voiced by Jim Carrey), he tells them that he has formed an alliance with Lotso. He chases them towards a river, but they fall in and the anaconda gives pursuit until they float away. Once they escape the anaconda, they are washed to shore and befriended by an Okapi (voiced by Jude Law), who says that they are close towards the Golden Snowflake. As they follow the path, they meet two tortoises (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams and Rob Riggle), and a flamingo (voiced by Ali Wong). However, when they encounter Terrible Tom the giant (voiced by Tommy Lee Jones), he refuses to let them pass by, and Vanellope angrily confronts him by singing a song that puts him in a nap, letting them pass. Judy, Vanellope, Molly, and Zaku spy the Golden Snowflake in the ruins. However, when they pick it up, Lotso arrives. Angry that it is not there, Lotso throws the group at a wall, which begins causing the temple to collapse, almost killing them in the process. Molly assumes the crash was her fault, but Judy and Vanellope comfort her by reminding her that even though things can be depressing, she will always have hope in her heart. They rally up the animals to stop Lotso and his Anaconda. Just as Hank, Okapi, and Jim arrive, Vanellope successfully manages to kill the anaconda and Lotso is sent to prison. After a good-bye with Molly and Jim, Vanellope and Judy bring the Golden Snowflake back to the house. In the theater room, Jim, Molly, Zaku, Iggy, Okapi, and the Disney In The House members come to re-watch the film, and the film ends. In a mid-credits scene, Iggy (voiced by Frank Welker) finds himself in an orange paradise and sees a big one and tries to touch it, only to be saved by Vanellope. Cast Stephanie Beatriz as Molly Knight, a 16-year old jungle explorer and Jim Knight's daughter who joins Vanellope and Judy on their mission to get the Golden Snowflake. John Goodman as Jim Knight, a police officer who sends Vanellope and Judy to find the long-lost treasure. He is also Molly Knight's dad. Paul Rudd was originally considered for the role, but later left the film due to work on Disney Dimensions. Tommy Lee Jones as Terrible Tom, a, enormous, gigantic giant who guards his gate from any intruders. Lee Jones had previously voiced Old Man in the first film. Nolan North as Cop 1# David Shaughnessy as Cop 2# Tim Curry as Cop 3# Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cop 4# Owen Laramore as Mayor Lawrence Broderick Dakota Fanning as Beth (archive recordings of child voice) Voices Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Ed O'Neill as Hank Frank Welker as Iggy Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc Nancy Cartwright as Scarlet Jim Carrey as Anaconda Justin Theroux as Zaku Jude Law as Okapi Ali Wong as Flamingo Gary Anthony Williams and Rob Riggle as tortoises Disney In The House Family Bill Camp as Ralph Alison Pill as Anna Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf/Aliens Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde Jim Hanks as Woody Gary Owen as Buzz Jessica DiCicco as Jessie Frank Welker as Bullseye/Pascal Bill Farmer as Jack Skellington/Goofy Hayden Rolence as Nemo (archive recordings) Ellen DeGeneres as Dory Asher Blinkoff as Squirt Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible Holly Hunter as Elastigirl Sarah Vowell as Violet Huck Milner as Dash (archive recordings) Samuel L. Jackson as Frozone Jim Cummings as Winnie The Pooh/Tigger Clint Howard as Piglet Owen Vaccaro as Roo (archive recordings) Will Arnett as Eeyore Kunal Nayyar as Mickey Mouse Anna Faris as Minnie Mouse Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Sarah Snook as Dumbo Roger Craig Smith as Timothy Q. Mouse Nicole Kidman as Belle Mandy Moore as Rapunzel Cree Summer as Moana Gal Fishel as Lady Ryan Reynolds as Bolt Sean Astin as Timon Seth Rogen as Pumbaa Eddie Murphy as Mushu Kate Higgins as Aurora Jodi Benson as Ariel Greg Cipes as Flounder Sarah Jessica Parker as Pocahontas Production After the first film's release and success, Disney and Owen Laramore Studios confirmed there would be a sequel. Roger Allers said that he and Rob Minkoff might return to direct, but had not decided yet. On October 2020, Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck were confirmed to be returning for the screenplay. The team revealed that the plot would focus on Vanellope and Judy hunting the abandoned Golden Snowflake. The scarf that Judy wears will more likely be how Judy is designed in the sequel. Casting By 2021, Sarah Silverman revealed that she wanted to reprise her role of Vanellope. It was also announced in 2022 Ginnifer Goodwin would reprise her role. In September 5, 2022, the director designed a character named Molly Knight, and after finding the role interesting, Stephanie Beatriz signed for the role. Paul Rudd, who voiced Cygnet Fricassee in another Owen Laramore film, Disney Dimensions, was originally considered for the role of Jim Smith. However, he dropped out and was replaced with John Goodman. In February 2024, Jim Carrey, Jude Law, and Justin Theroux joined the cast. By 2023, Jim Gaffigan, Frank Welker, and Ed O' Neill returned. Home Media The film was released on DVD on December 26, 2024, with the exclusive short, No Time For Oranges. Music Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the first film as well as The Jungle Book, returned to compose the score for the sequel. In 2024, it was confirmed that the Jonas Brothers would write and perform a song for the end credits.